Patience
by shasha flame
Summary: My first ever fan fiction therefore quite short. Booth & Brennan trying something new. In my excitement to get my first story published i have done a bad job with puntuation. Have tried to rectify it in this edit as suggested by a reader. Reviews welcome


**_I do not own Bones or any of it's characters_**

"Bones..?"

Booth called out tentatively as he unlocked the door bouquet of daffodils in one hand

He expected Bones to be in the kitchen having a glass of wine, instead the down stairs was pretty dark.

Boy she must be mad he was supposed to be home hour and half back .It was supposed to be just the two of them tonight , something very rare these days specially after Hunter was born.

Christine and Hunter will be at Max's place tonight and he was giddy all week like a teenager going on his first date thinking about having Bones all to himself. He has been imagining new things to try with her spice up their sex life.

As he made his slowly upstairs he could see a faint light under their bedroom door and faint sound of soft music playing Bones must be trying to set the mood he thought a smile touching his lips. He remembered when Bones was not into romance and only saw sex as a way of satisfying biological urges.

He was happy he has made an impact on her life even though he will never want to voice it out loud, knowing her she would try to rebel against it . The idea of him changing her.

"Bones" he called got a whiff of something like lavender the moment he opened the door and the sight on their bed made him let out a soft gasp rooting him to the spot.

Bones her eyes closed , had her hand down her panties was pleasuring herself oblivious to her surroundings.

Booth was transfixed by how erotic the sight was as she has never done it in front of him no matter how many times he has requested . "it never feels as good as you" was her answer to him.

She was close he could see that .He just watched her as she came calling out his name .He was relieved that it was his name she was calling out . And at the same moment making gentle love flew out of his mind and all he wanted was to take her deep and hard until she screamed.

The bouquet dropped to the floor "Bones" he called his voice low and husky and Bones heard him this time her ice blue eyes flying open in mixture of surprise and embarrassment.

"Not fair started without me"

"Well you were late and I wanted to make most of it" came her no nonsense reply.

"Patience Bones you are going to learn patience and discipline" he said , one of his many fantasies making its way to the forefront.

Bones looked into his chocolate eyes filled with desire and lust and saw an evil grin spread on his handsome features

He promptly moved over her taking her wrists and handcuffing her to the bars on the bed frame.

"Booth" she called out to him in a warning but he could see that she was aroused a rosy flush spreading in flesh exposed around the skimpy tank top she was wearing . Her breasts were heaving rapidly and he could see that she was not wearing a bra by the way her erect nipples are pressing on to the fabric.

He leaned down to kiss her on the mouth deeply pushing his tongue into her mouth holding her head with one hand she gave as good as she got, her tongue dueling with him for dominance. His other hand came up to cup one of her breasts through the tank top while rubbing her nipple with the pad of his thumb. She moaned into his mouth while arching her back and he chuckled into the kiss and moved his hand to the other breast giving it the same treatment.

Bones could feel heat waves going to straight her core from being hand cuffed, his mouth on her mouth and his hand on her breast. Yet she wanted more she had no idea that being dominated by him would be such a turn on.

Suddenly he pulled away from her "Booooth" this time it was a whimper

"Bones I am going for a shower you better think about what I am going to do to you when I come back .May be this will be a good exercise for you to learn patience."

"Boooth" she said in her a rational scientist voice "I want to come really bad aren't you going to make me come?"

"No Bones you are going to beg me to let you come when I am back . Count on it"

"That's ludicrous" she retorted frustrated and annoyed.

Booth just chuckled and walked into the bathroom softly whistling

He took his own cool time taking a shower and splashing on the aftershave which makes Bones wild , smiling to himself thinking about Bones fuming on the bed

He emerged from the bathroom good 15 minutes later wearing only a towel and Bones sent him a death glare

"Don't worry Bones you are not going to want to kill me after I am done with you"

With that he left the room to set the rest of his plan in motion

Bones was not sure how she was so mad but at the same time so turned on .She was disappointed and curious when Booth left the room for a second time but she would not give him the satisfaction of knowing she was curious and desperate.

Grabbing a pair of scissors from the kitchen and couple of ice cubes Booth headed up the stairs again.

Bones sent a curious look towards the items he set down near the bed side cupboard but still refused to talk.

"Missed me ? " Booth asked. Her only reply was to send another death stare his way

"You are not gonna keep quiet that long" he chuckled and swooped down to take her mouth again in a hot wet kiss. The smell of him hit her like a tornado , as she recognized it and knew he has done it on purpose to make her wild make her beg. She really wanted to run her fingers through his still damp hair but she kissed him back with all she got and suddenly the warmth of his lips were gone replace by the cold cold ice cube. He ran it over her lips few time and swooped down to kiss her again.

And then he trailed the ice cube lower towards her neck , collarbone and over her nipples over the fabric.

She gasped and whimpered when the ice cube touched her nipple the nubs becoming even more erect.

Booth chuckled knowing he is going to win this game tonight. He reached for the scissors and cut her tank top right in the middle starting from her cleavage to her waist without any regret , knowing she has many of those tank tops stashed in her drawers.

The act made her even more hotter . Seen the dominant side of her gentle lover Booth. Booth who was all about making love .Yes they have had passionate hot sex before but they never ventured into this territory.

Booth bent down and took one of the cooled nipples in his mouth heating it and ran the ice cube again over her nipple and again took it in his mouth , he repeated this several time on both breasts.

Bones was whimpering now the alternate cooling and heating of her body putting her senses on over drive she forgot all about keeping quiet.

He trailed the ice cube all over her flat stomach and kissing and sucking the drops of water all the way to the waistband of her pantie.

His hand pushed inside her pantie lightly brushing her folds to find her very wet. "Oh Bones it seems like you like been in my mercy have you learned to be patient now?" She just whimpered.

He dragged the panties down her legs leaving her absolutely bare. He glanced at her body flushed from his ministrations, her breasts high and heaving, her center pink and glistening and calling out to his cock which has been hard and painful for some time , started throbbing now. But he still had to make her beg.

"Boooth" came a moan from Bone's lips her body was seriously on edge now and she was getting restless .Booth gently parted her legs licking her center up and down and as her moans were getting louder , he circled her clit with his tongue. However much he wanted to bury himself inside her he wanted to make her suffer more he pulled back from her center replacing his mouth with ice cube and Bones gasped at the unexpected sensation she thought he was done with his ice cube game and was finally giving her the release she craved. The ice cube made her core go numb which Booth rapidly heated up and brought to life with his mouth he repeated this process just as he has done with her breasts.

Bones was really losing it now thrashing her head from side to side as Booth slipped two fingers into her

"Booth" she whined.

"Yes babe" Booth looked up from his position in center of her legs "More" came a breathy whimper . Even though Booth knew what she was asking for he just continued to push his fingers in and out of her . His eyes challenged her to give up even as he curled his fingers inside of her . He saw that she was losing control as he sped up the thrusting of his fingers and felt her come around his fingers.

After all this time he knew her body he knew the way she has been aroused one orgasm will not be enough today he continued to slowly stroke her bringing her to the edge again and he hoped she would break soon because he was really close to breaking and plunging deep inside her just as she wanted.

Mustering all the will power he had he pulled his fingers out of her and she moaned loud at the loss of contact she was on edge again and she knew she had to lose this game to win tonight. "Boooth" she called to him again in one last attempt to make him surrender but he just shook his head . "Are you forgetting something Bones?"

"Damn with who is winning Booth please please I want you ..Want you inside me now deep and hard"

"See it does not seem very ludicrous now …does it" he smirked down at her

Booth didn't want to tease her anymore or make her beg again as he was close to begging at this point . He swiftly unlocked her wrists ripped off his towel and was buried inside her to the hilt. Her hands came around him to hold him tightly to her as she arched her hips to meet his strong thrusts which was by no means gentle. It didn't take them long to experience the most powerful orgasms they have had in a while.

Afterwards they lay entwined as Booth whispered Bones "I didn't know you will get so turned on by been dominated".

"Only with you Booth she replied and If I knew it would turn you on so much I would have masturbated in front of you long time back."


End file.
